


Mikoto x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic for myself ~ But, I'm sharing it with you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikoto x Reader

**Author's Note:**

>   a present fro me to me! //shot
> 
> It's April 27th at Asian countries which means I'm 18!!!! 
> 
> My first K fanfic~
> 
>  
> 
> Pic~ GoRa x GoHands
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **No Blood , No Bone , No Ash**

  [](http://sta.sh/08lmkvckfqb) _A/n: This was set when Tatara **WAS NOT** Dead. Moreover… This would be my first _ _ 『 _ _ K _ _ 』 _ _ fanfic~ And, Happy birthday to me~ _

__

     HOMRA was closed for a private function today; Tatara and Izumo gathered everyone who was part of the red clan there.

“Why are we here Kusanagi-san?”  Yata asked irritated.

“Well…. Today’s a special day and we need to decorate this place before King, Anna and Y/N-chan came back from the petting zoo.” Tatara spoke out.

Chitose was looking at his phone and he noted the date, (birth date).

“Today’s Y/N-chan’s birthday.” He spoke out startling everyone.

“That’s why I gathered everyone here today. We have N hours to decorated this place and prepare the cake.” Tatara replied.

** Meanwhile.... **

    Y/N brought Anna to feed a fawn while Mikoto watches them from behind.

“Y/N-chan, are you upset with Mikoto?” Anna asked startling the H/c woman.

“No, I’m not why do you asked that Anna-chan?” She replied.

 Both of them did not realize Mikoto walked over to them, as Y/N tried to back away; she hit Mikoto’s chest. 

“M-Mikoto!” She yelped.

“Let’s go to (Fave café) for a drink.” He spoke out coolly while staring into her e/c orbs.

“Okay.” Y/N meekly squeaks out.

   At (Fave café), Mikoto ordered Cola, Anna ordered a parfait while Y/N draked (fave drink).

“I had a great time today. Should we call Tatara?” Y/N asked. 

Mikoto tossed her his phone; she took it and dialed Homra’s landline.

‘Homra bar, how can I help you?’Izumo answered.

“Formal as always Izumo. How’s everyone?” Y/N replied.

‘Y/N?! Everyone is doing fine, could you pass the phone to Mikoto? I want to talk to him.’ 

Y/N passed the phone to Mikoto, she drank her drink while looking outside.

** At HOMRA Bar **

     With supervision from Tatara and Izumo, the preparations for Y/N’s surprise birthday party went smoothly. 

“They will be back soon. Everyone, find a hiding spot.” Tatara told them.

Everyone found their hiding spot, Tatara and Izumo hid behind the bar.  Around the evening, they had returned. 

“Why is the bar dark?” Y/N asked as she switched on the lights.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N-CHAN!” everyone yelled as they jumped out from their hiding spot.

Y/N burst into tears, “You guys remembered.” She turned to Mikoto and asked, “Did you plan this?” Mikoto just grunted in respond. 

Tatara brought out a freshly baked (Fave cake) from the kitchen, which made Y/N cried out more happy tears. She blew off the candles and cut the cake. 

“Time for presents! I’ll start!” Tatar chirped, he gave her a red rose.

Next was Izumo, he also gave her a red rose. Then, everyone also gave her red roses. 

“10 red roses, awe~ you guys are sweet.” She spoke out.

“Y/N-chan, King has a bouquet.” Tatara spoke out. 

She saw Mikoto holding a bouquet of red roses and he was wearing a tuxedo. 

“Mikoto?!” She gawked. 

He presented her the bouquet. She counted the roses and spoke out, 

“There are 98 of them.” 

“Add the other 10 we gave you.” Tatara told her.

“It would make 108, wait a minute…” She gasped. 

Mikoto went on his knee and opened a velvet box, Y/N’s eyes widen as she saw a (fave precious jewel) ring.

“Will you marry me? Y/N.” he asked. 

She shoved the roses to Tatara and went tackling the red king, her answer was a ‘Yes, I will’. Mikoto kissed Y/N on the lips while everyone cheered. 

**  The End! **


End file.
